


Anything For You

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America - Freeform, APH England - Freeform, Bathtub, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW, Omegaverse, Oneshot, PWP, Sappy, Sex, USUK - Freeform, spinoff rewrite of another chapter of another work of mine, why do i write these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sorta NSFW oneshot rewrite of Chapter Two from my other fanfiction - "Wink and a Smile". If you haven't read that you should go check it out!: ) I decided that the chapter would done better with some bathtub sex in it. </p><p>Warning: This is omegaverse and does include mpreg.</p><p>Please feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think! Thank you very much for all other comments I have received. They make me very happy. : )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> I did edit this but I probably missed a lot of mistakes so please excuse those errors.

Alfred helped ease Arthur into the water, keeping a steady hand around Arthur’s waist and the other one on the edge of the tub. He wasn’t going to make any careless mistakes and have Arthur or himself slip or fall.

 

“Alfred,” Arthur scoffed. “I’m not an 80 year old, may I remind you.”

 

“Aw geez I know that Artie, I’m just making sure you and the baby are safe.”

 

Arthur gave him a look that said Alfred had used that line too many times. It was their first baby though, and Alfred was going to do everything in his power to make sure nothing went wrong. He wasn’t the one pregnant, after all, though. But as Arthur’s mate it was important to him. Arthur was important to him.

 

“Is the water too hot? Too cold?” Alfred asked.

 

“It’s fine, Alfred,” Arthur said.

 

Alfred had stepped away now that Arthur had settled down into their tub. Despite the swell of his tummy, which had grown considerably in the past few months, Arthur still looked small in the tub. They’d done well to choose this house. Alfred remembered remarking about the size of the tub and how that would be useful later on, only to have received a glare from Arthur. And not only that, the tub itself had jet bubbles and a feature that could reheat the water that was already in the tub. That came in handy for when Arthur or he wanted to take long, nice relaxing hot baths. It was no fun sitting in a tub and feeling the water slowly lose its warmth.

 

Arthur seemed pleased though. He had a softer expression on his face. The two of them heard the platter of rain hit the bathroom window and looked over to it. Although it was raining quite harshly at this time of night, there was no lightning or thunder. It was almost quite comforting to be the in the safe, steamy bathroom while nature took its course outside.

 

“Do you want me to wash your hair for you?” Alfred asked.

 

“Shall you dry me off and dress me as well?” Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow at Alfred.

 

Alfred laughed softly. “I just… don’t know what I should do. I want you to feel relaxed and comfortable and all sortsa things like that, ya know?”

 

“I know, I know,” Arthur sighed. “If it will make you happy, you can come get into the tub with me all right?”

 

Alfred brightened. He and Arthur hadn’t bathed together since Arthur found out he was pregnant. “All right!” he said cheerily. “Just one second, your highness.” He winked at Arthur who flushed slightly.

 

Alfred liked that even though he’d used countless of cheesy lines or words on Arthur, he could still get that small blush to appear on his cheeks. He may be corny and cheesy but at least that’s what Arthur seemed to like. To be honest, back before they’d gotten married Alfred had been worried Arthur wasn’t really all that interested in him. At least… he’d seemed at the time flattered and happy with Alfred’s doting, but more so in a manner that suggested he found Alfred amusing, and wasn’t taking the relationship seriously.

 

That was a story for another time. Despite the misunderstandings they’d gone through to get to this point, Alfred wouldn’t have wanted it to happen any other way.

 

Heading over to the sink Alfred started to shimmy out of his clothes. He reached over his head to grab the top of his shirt and pulled it off, catching a bit of his hair and knocking his glasses askew. He wouldn’t be needing his glasses so he decided to take them off. They’d get too steamy anyway if he tried to wear them over hot water. He leaned over to strip off his socks, glancing over and seeing Arthur’s eyes on him.

 

“Are you enjoying the show?” Alfred teased.

 

“No. You’re the worst stripper I’ve seen to date,” Arthur retorted.

 

“And how many strippers have you been going to see?”

 

“Enough to know that maybe you should start going to more to find out to take off your clothes in a more graceful and sexy manner,” Arthur said softly, leaning on the edge of the tub and smirking at Alfred.

 

Alfred rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “You’re really somethin’ Artie.” He said while Arthur gave him a shit-eating grin.

 

“You married me,” Arthur responded, as if that was explanation enough.

 

“I put a baby in you too,” Alfred reminded him, now pulling off his jeans. When he was down to his briefs he moved over to the edge of the tub, standing directly in front of Artie who was definitely admiring him. He could see from the way Arthur’s eyes trailed from his feet to his face that he’d been getting a good view. Which is what Alfred had wanted in the first place so it was all working out.

 

“Do you want to put something else in me too?” Arthur asked, gently trailing a warm, wet finger down Alfred’s stomach, following his happy trail to his briefs. He tugged at the stretchy fabric, teasing it down a bit, giving Alfred a suggestive look that made a twisting sensation in Alfred’s stomach.

 

“Damn Artie, what a turn,” Alfred hummed, appreciating the way Arthur’s eyelashes were long and dark as he fluttered them, as well as the puff to his lips. He wanted to kiss them but was reminded that he was still standing outside of the tub. What a shame the time he was wasting.

 

Arthur seemed as impatient as Alfred and gently hooked his fingers around the briefs and pulled them down Alfred’s thighs. Alfred barely had time to register the transition from the feeling of cold, bathroom air on his exposed cock to warm, soft hands wrapped around the shaft. Alfred bit his lips, groaning and reaching out to put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur’s hand squeezed, wrapping around his length and gently beginning a pumping motion.

 

Alfred let out a shaky huff of air, half-lidded eyes wanting to close with the pleasurable sensation, but he also wanted to keep them open so he could watch Arthur. Arthur thumbed the tip of his cock, sliding his palm up over the tip and back down around to the base. He slipped lower to fondle the balls, playing and squeezing at them softly. Using his other hand, Arthur managed to pull Alfred closer to the edge of the tub.

 

Feeling a rush of anticipation, Alfred pushed his hips forward. The tip of his member pressed against Arthur’s lips. He watched the way they parted and moved over his cock, watched the way Arthur drew his fingers along the shaft and the base to stroke in time with the movements on his head. Cupping Alfred’s member, he licked and mouthed along the length, dipping his head under to suck at a ball, playing with it and drawing out the sensation. Alfred combed his fingers through Arthur’s hair, shivering and keeping his hand there.

 

There was the sound of water swishing around in the tub as Arthur sat up a bit more and moved closer to the edge. It was difficult for him to press up against the edge because of the baby bump, but he managed to bend in a way that allowed him to more freely access Alfred’s member. It gave Alfred in return a view of the slope of Arthur’s backside. He couldn’t see into the water where Arthur’s bottom was, which was a shame, but on his hips Alfred could see the stretch marks there. Some were faint and old from their last child, but new ones had also formed from this time around.

 

Alfred knew Arthur was self-conscious about the marks but he loved them. He loved knowing that his baby was the reason they were there. He loved the way the swell of Arthur’s hips looked, the way his stomach looked bulged and large, carrying his child. If it were up to him, he’d want Arthur to have another child after this. He was aware though that their current income could probably only support two. Also Arthur might murder him if he attempted to get him pregnant again. It was just so nice when Arthur was- he was beautiful, wonderful, cute, emotional, and-

 

“Are you even paying attention?” Arthur snapped, drawing Alfred out of his little fantasy. Alfred grinned at him.

 

“Of course I am,” he said. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“You look like you’re either about to fall asleep, or you’re really hungry,” Arthur commented. He’d stopped using his mouth but was still sort of absentmindedly stroking Alfred’s member.

 

“I can promise you that I am not going to fall asleep, and that I’m not hungry.” Alfred shifted a little from where he was standing, legs aching slightly from being locked into the same position for that time. “I was just thinking about you babe, honestly.” Alfred gently ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair, brushing some of his bangs back and meeting his gaze. “I like the way you look carrying my baby, but I’ve told you this about a hundred times now, if not more.”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “You better not be thinking about getting me pregnant again after this,” he said, a serious look on his face.

 

Alfred just grinned at him sheepishly. He expected Arthur to get mad but instead he saw a sort of fond look grow on his face instead. A little blush spread across Arthur’s face and Alfred didn’t know what there was to be embarrassed about.

 

“You… like having a family with me that much? You like me having your children?” Arthur asked shyly, softly, as if he didn’t have any confidence in what he was saying. Which was usually an opposite for someone like Arthur.

 

Alfred was taken aback. He suddenly began to worry if there was something he had done or was doing to suggest to Arthur that he didn’t like those things. Alfred bent down in front of the tub so he was eye level with Arthur. Arthur met his gaze, hands clutching the rim of the tub, and Alfred gently leaned in to kiss him.

 

Alfred smiled into the kiss. He kept it sweet and gentle, and kissed the corner of his mouth before pulling away. “Artie… of course I don’t just like it, I love it- I adore it I…. I can’t think of anything else I would want more. I want you and Charlie and the new baby too.” Alfred reached for one of Arthur’s hands, holding them in his own and brushing his thumb over them. “I didn’t mate and marry you for nothing.”

 

“I didn’t think you did I just… I….” Arthur got a bit more flustered. “I really like… how much you like it….” Arthur searched for words, getting frustrated. “When you’re happy about it… I- I can’t explain it I just…”

 

“I know how it is,” Alfred said gently. He smiled and they kissed again. Alfred cupped Arthur’s face, palms warm, and feeling the softness of Arthur’s cheeks and hair. He tilted his head, leaning closer as he did so. He bit Arthur’s bottom lip, dragging it through his teeth softly. He left open mouth kisses to the corner of Arthur’s smile, suckled at his tongue, and slowly licked his way deeper into the kiss.

 

There was a sort of craving in the kiss that had them wanting more with each second. Alfred and Arthur clacked teeth in their excitement and Alfred laughed. Arthur moved too quickly and sloshed water over the side of the tub, earning another giggle from the pair.

 

Wrapping his arms around Alfred’s neck, Arthur jokingly tried to pull Alfred forward. Alfred caught himself on the edge of the tub. “Hey hey!” He broke the kiss to steady himself and to shift his position. His legs were aching from keeping up his squat. He eased up a little bit, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s torso. “Are you going to continue from before or shall I get into the tub?” Alfred asked. He was still hard and although kissing Arthur was nice he couldn’t stay in this position for much longer.

 

Arthur seemed to remember just then what they had been doing before, and Alfred wanted to tease him for forgetting but he didn’t. He kept his hold on Arthur loose, waiting for him to decide. “We can continue from before,” Arthur said, letting go of Alfred so he could stand up fully again.

 

Alfred kissed him on the nose. “Only if you want to babe,” he said. He stood once again in front of Arthur as he had before. He felt soft hands glide along his thighs, then grip at his hips. He let himself be moved closer then shuddered at that heat on his cock. “Artie…” he groaned, pushing his hips forward. Arthur didn’t take as much time as he had before in working Alfred up. He swirled his tongue along the length only for a brief amount of time, teasing the tip slightly, before taking Alfred into his mouth. He kept his head tilted and a hand wrapped around the base as he began to bob back and forth. He used the other hand to guide Alfred’s hips.

 

All Alfred could hear was the sloshing of water and the hot, sucking sounds from Arthur. But he could feel that wet heat, could feel the swaying motion of his hips, those pretty soft lips wrapped around his dick, and a small tongue pushing against the tip of his cock as he thrusted into Arthur’s mouth. His hands found purchase in Arthur’s hair, and he let his fingers dip along his jaw and caress his ears.

 

Hearing Arthur moan and feeling the vibrations up through his member were two separate things but both filled him with lust and desire. He wanted to take Arthur into his arms and feel along his swollen belly, but he also wanted to stay where he was thrusting into his mouth.

 

“Artie, babe…” he groaned again, letting out a soft and breathy moan. He was panting lightly the more he rocked forward. There was a tightness in his gut and the sensation of something filling up. All the sensations seemed to morph into one hot, blinding pleasure.

 

Arthur gave him a tap to his thigh, a signal the two of them had that told Alfred he didn’t have to hold back as much. He thrusted deeper, slowly at first then worked his way up. He didn’t have to worry about thrusting too fast or too much because he knew he wasn’t going to last long at this rate. His grip grew tighter but not painfully so. He clenched his toes, kneading his feet into the tile of the bathroom floor.

 

One blink, two blinks- Alfred’s eyelids fell shut with a heavy bliss and he was left only to moan and pant and call out Arthur’s name, hearing it ring in the acoustics of their bathroom. He was nearly there, could feel it so painfully close that a bead of sweat rolled down his back. His whole body was tense ready to orgasm and then- nothing.

 

Arthur had pulled away, stopping all sensations aside from delicate fingers playing piano down the side of his hips. He rubbed his thumbs into his thighs gently, giving Alfred a teasing smile. “You were about to cum,” he purred, breathing hotly against the tip of Alfred’s erect member.

 

Alfred groaned, not sure if he was disappointed or more turned on. Either way he was still hard and Arthur was still there in front of him.

 

“You’re a tease. Are we going all the way babe?” he asked with a grin, watching the way Arthur nodded, crooking a finger at him in a “come hither” motion.

 

Alfred hooked his leg over the side of the tub. Arthur moved out of the way but grabbed Alfred’s hand to help keep him from falling over while he got in. Alfred kissed him on the cheek in thanks when he’d settled down into the water. He was once again thankful for their large bathtub and situated himself against the back of it. He opened his arms to Arthur who moved through the water towards him.

 

The two of them settled against one another, and Alfred felt himself relaxing in the hot bathwater. “This is definitely warmer than standing naked in the middle of the bathroom,” he laughed, wrapping his arms around Arthur and pulling him so he was situated in between his legs. Arthur was faced sideways, though, because of the swell of his belly getting in the way. Alfred ran a hand over it. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

 

Arthur rested a hand on Alfred’s chest, his other cupping his stomach as well. “Just a bit tired and sore. This time I’m not as sick as I was with Charlie.”

 

Alfred nodded. “That’s good,” he said softly, rubbing a hand on Arthur’s lower back to soothe him. Arthur leaned against him more and their lips met again. They kissed more impatiently, seeking one another out. This time though Alfred could run his hands down the length of Arthur’s body, could feel him closer, and keep him nearer. He cupped Arthur’s cheek before sliding his hand down the curve of Arthur’s neck. He brushed along the collarbone then down the chest. His fingers rubbed Arthur’s nipple, tweaking it and feeling it harden beneath his touch. He heard a small moan come from Arthur’s lips. He moved his kisses from the corner of Arthur’s mouth, along the jaw to the crook behind his ear. He nipped and sucked there, leaving a small mark along the skin as he continued to pinch and play with Arthur’s nipples.

 

He twisted him a bit so Arthur’s back was pressed to his chest, and brought his other hand up. Alfred kissed and licked down the wet slope of Arthur’s skin to press a kiss to his upper back. He smiled against his skin, teeth scraping lightly along a path of freckles.

 

Arthur gasped as Alfred played with his chest. He pushed his chest into Alfred’s touches, body keening for more.

 

Hearing Arthur moan his name, and shivered at the sound. One hand stayed there to tease the hardened bud while he moved his other downwards. He gently rested it there momentarily on Arthur’s swell, taking the moment in. His and Arthur’s baby was there. Alfred moved his lips back up to suck and bite the shell of Arthur’s ear, hearing him groan his name again, this time more impatiently.

 

“Alfred please,” Arthur pressed, and Alfred smiled again.

 

“Patience patience,” he murmured, fingers making circling patterns along the skin and around the ring of his belly button.

 

“Like… you have any of your own,” Arthur retorted, hissing as Alfred took his erection in the palm of his hand. He wrapped his hand around it, squeezing and watching the way Arthur’s hands moved to his thighs to grip them. Arthur trembled in front of him, shoulders rolling up and hips pressing into Alfred’s hand. “Alfred,” he uttered, the plea falling from his lips so gently that Alfred couldn’t help but give Arthur what he wanted.

 

He began to pump Arthur, feeling that hardness in the palm of his hand. He ran his own hand over the tip and back down, stroking and keeping a steady grip around Arthur. He liked the way Arthur’s fingers dug tighter into his thighs, liked the way his body thrusted into his hand.

 

“Does that feel good babe?” Alfred.

 

“Nnh… yes…” Arthur murmured. “But… not enough…. more,” he urged.

 

Alfred sped up the pace of his hand, now moving the other hand that had been teasing a nipple down Arthur’s back. He rubbed and pressed, massaging along his lower back until he slipped a finger lower. He gently pressed a single finger to Arthur’s entrance, not pushing in yet. He could feel Arthur tense in anticipation, and then begin to fidget when Alfred stopped his administrations altogether.

 

“Al-Alfred don’t tease,” Arthur breathed, trying to push and twist his hips to get some feeling from Alfred.

 

Alfred wanted to tease him more but he couldn’t deny he wanted this just as much. He was already starting to feel impatient from it and wanted to feel Arthur around him. He wanted to be in him, to move and thrust, and make him feel good.

 

He gently murmured soft reassuring praises and adorations into Arthur’s ear, breath soft against his cheek as he pressed a finger into Arthur. He felt him tense only slightly and kept his pace slow. “Are you doing all right?” Alfred asked.

 

Arthur nodded, groaning softly. He’d moved his hands from Alfred’s legs to instead grip the edge of the tub. Alfred sat up a bit, keeping Arthur on his lap and making sure he wasn’t slipping down into the water too far. Arthur had droplets rolling down his upper back, and the back of his hair was wet. Alfred pushed forward, the water splashing around them. He leaned Arthur forward against the tub’s edge, finger thrusting faster. He added another finger, craning his neck to try to get a look at Arthur’s expression.

 

“Man,” he groaned in a whine. Arthur tilted his head back to look at Alfred questioningly. Instead of responding Alfred merely pressed forward and caught Arthur’s lips in a kiss. He kissed him deeply, trailing his tongue along his lips and nipping them as he thrusted his fingers harder and further into Arthur. He searched and prodded at his prostate when he located it, feeling Arthur’s breath as he moaned against his lips.

 

“Al…...Alfred….” Arthur gasped, half twisted, one hand on Alfred’s shoulder now. Alfred used a hand to cup and hold his jaw as he kissed him roughly, thrusting and circling his fingers sharply. He felt Arthur tremble, then felt as he pushed his hips down to meet the movement of his hand.

 

He reached back down to take Arthur’s member in his hand, stroking the neglected cock as he pushed a third finger in. Arthur broke the kiss to cry out, a strained noise of pleasure uttering from his lips. It made Alfred’s gut twist with want and a heat fill his groin. He panted against the back of Arthur’s shoulder, rolling his hips up in an attempt to get contact. He rolled his own cock along Arthur’s back, pressing his hardness against the skin and liking the friction and the hot water surrounding it.

 

He kept the rocking of his hips in time and in movement with his hands, making sure to try to keep a steady rhythm. He watched it undo Arthur slowly, one moan at a time until he was a moaning, whimpering mess begging Alfred to let him cum.

 

“Stop teasing… I….. Alfred I need you… I want your cock,” he groaned.

 

Alfred swallowed. “Shit Artie,” he muttered. “Are you sure? Do you need more preparation?” he asked, concerned that he was taking things too fast with Arthur.

 

“No…. No I’m fine trust me,” Arthur breathed. Alfred could see the whites of his knuckles from clutching the side of the bathtub too tightly. He slowly eased his rhythm and pace until he could pull his fingers out. He used his hands to guide Arthur’s hips, moving him closer to the edge of the tub. He made sure Arthur was bent in a non-awkward angle and had enough room so he wasn’t getting smashed against the side of the tub.

 

“Is this okay?” Alfred asked.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. There’s enough room,” Arthur responded.

 

Keeping one hand on Arthur’s waist, he guided his cock to his entrance. They’d done this before a lot, Alfred admitted, but there was just something he loved about watching the way he pushed and filled into Arthur. He liked the stretch and heat gripping around him, making him shudder at how his cock seemed to fit so damn perfectly inside Arthur. Even though the water did partially obscure it, the way Arthur was bent forwards with water dripping off his body was enticing. Alfred dug his hands into Arthur’s hips, keeping himself still and not moving until Arthur told him to.

 

He closed his eyes for a brief second, then heard Arthur murmur that he could move. He opened his eyes, now half-lidded, head dizzy and fuzzy. He licked his lip, biting the corner of the bottom lip as he guided himself back out almost to the tip then pushed slowly back in. He heard Arthur grunt softly, then repeated the motion. He tried to change up the angle as he did so, seeking for that spot he knew was there. It didn’t take long- past experience had allowed Alfred to practice getting Arthur’s prostate faster.

 

He grinded into it when he located it, listening to the way Arthur moaned under him. “I bet you’re feeling real good now babe,” he said with a grin, hearing Arthur’s moans grow in strength.

 

“Sh-shut it,” Arthur snapped, head falling forward slightly. He seemed to hold onto the edge of the tub like he was holding onto the edge of cliff. Clutching at it with the whole of his arms, gripping and pulling and looking like without it there he would fall into the water.

 

Alfred started up the rocking again, thrusting with a timed precision that was easy to fall into and keep up. Fast and hard enough to create a pleasurable friction between the two of them, but also not too fast so he could keep up the pace, and also not hard enough to cause injury to Arthur. This was supposed to be a pleasurable experience for the two of them.

 

“Alfred… Alfred feels….. feels so good,” Arthur groaned.

 

“Yea?” Alfred asked, lips curling up into a sort of entranced expression. His whole body was feeling the ache of keeping his position in the tub, and he was aware they were sloshing water over the sides of the tub, but… “Artie you feel so fucking good babe,” he panted. “You’re doing so fucking well.” He let the encouragement fall from his lips, meaning every word he said.

 

The hands he’d been using to hold Arthur’s hips were rubbing into his thighs, digging, and tugging at them. He ran his hands up over the curve of Arthur’s bottom, squeezing and feeling him up. He saw the way Arthur arched into his touch and felt a thrill run through his being. He moved one hand to the tub to keep himself from falling forward onto Arthur, and slipped the other one around Arthur’s stomach. He gently touched and rubbed at the swell of his stomach. He stroked along the waist then vertically up the abdomen, then settled his hand along the belly button, cupping Arthur’s pregnant swell.

 

“You’re mine Artie…” Alfred said, a bit of a rough growl to his voice. He accentuated the growl with a sharper thrust, hearing Arthur moan and feeling him buck underneath him. Alfred leaned down to bite the back of Arthur’s neck, leaving a mark there. He nuzzled into the baby hairs and took in the scent of omega. Arthur wasn’t in heat and wouldn’t knot, but Alfred wanted to mark him up all the same. He wanted to leave his scent in Arthur’s veins so everyone else knew Arthur was his too. “You’re mine and I’m yours…” he murmured, kissing under the crook of his ear.

 

Arthur shuddered and called out Alfred’s name. The two of them were breathing harshly and heavily, both nearing that high point quickly.

 

“Alfred I-I’m close,” Arthur whimpered.

 

“Ah… yeah,” Alfred said, thrusts becoming more erratic as he began to focus on getting to release. He kept a hold on Arthur’s stomach. “You look good like this Artie…” he breathed.

 

“Fat?” Arthur asked, although it didn’t come out as sharply as he had intended due to the fact that Alfred was filling him with bliss.

 

“Full of me and my baby,” he corrected. “Not fat.” He wanted to say more but he was cut off suddenly, unable to stop himself or hold back any further. He came quickly, the orgasm filling up quickly and releasing into Arthur but that heat and wet just drew it out even longer. He shuddered, falling forward slightly.

 

He gave his hips a quick, soft and lazy roll, placing kisses to Arthur’s back. “S-sorry,” he gasped. He pulled out and gently turned Arthur, who had a hazy, blissful expression on his face. Probably the same one Alfred had on his, although he assumed his was a bit dopier because he couldn’t stop himself from grinning. He moved and gently scooped Arthur up. Arthur looked surprised and worried that they might fall but Alfred made sure he had proper footing before he moved Arthur over to the larger part of the bathtub counter. It was a space they usually reserved for shampoo bottles but they were cleared away for the time being because Alfred had been cleaning the bathroom before this all had begun.

 

Arthur looked surprised then confused. He realized with a gasp what Alfred was doing when he sank down in front of him, taking Arthur’s cock into his mouth. Arthur cried out and tangled his fingers into Alfred’s hair, pulling and tugging at the strands as Alfred took Arthur further in. He used his hands to spread Arthur’s legs, pushing them to the side probably more than necessary. He heard Arthur whimper as he left light brushes to the inside of Arthur’s thighs, stroking his way to play with the base of Arthur’s cock. He swirled his tongue into the tip, teasing it before fully taking Arthur in. He relaxed his throat, feeling the weight of Arthur’s length heavy on his tongue. He kept it up to the roof of his mouth, careful not to let his teeth scrape. When he was sure he wasn’t going to gag he began to deepthroat him, swallowing around him, pressing his tongue to him gently. He bobbed his head, using his hands to guide Arthur’s hips and allow him to thrust.

 

Above him Arthur was a moaning mess, whole body trembling and shuddering. Looking up through his eyelashes he could see Arthur’s expression. He moved his hands up along Arthur’s stomach to touch and cup him there once more. One hand traveled further to roll a nipple between his fingers.

 

Arthur arched on the counter, fingers clutching tighter. His moans grew to cries of ecstasy, until he was calling out Alfred’s name. Alfred knew he was close by the way his body tensed and then Alfred felt the cum hit the back of his throat as Arthur orgasmed. Arthur’s legs raised slightly, toes curled. Alfred kept himself there, swallowing and lapping up every last drop, keeping Arthur’s orgasm drawn out as long as he could.

 

He slowly pulled back, panting to catch his breath again.

 

Arthur was slumped against the wall, still shuddering, hands down at his sides pressing against the counter. He shivered and whimpered, suddenly raising his arms and ushering Alfred to come closer. Alfred took Arthur back into his arms, pulling him back towards him and holding him on his lap. He nuzzled into Arthur’s neck, kissing along his jawline before his lips found Arthur’s once more. He kissed him lightly and brokenly, their lips flirting with one another.

 

Alfred brushed his nose against Arthur’s, smiling at him and rubbing the swell of his tummy. “Are you doing all right Artie?” he asked.

 

Arthur nodded a bit slowly. He wrapped his arms around Alfred’s neck, resting his head on his chest. “Yes…” he murmured.

 

Alfred absentmindedly traced circles on Arthur’s back. The two of them held one another close, silence falling around them.

 

“You know,” Arthur started. “I never actually got to bathe properly.”

 

Alfred laughed gently. “All right all right I get it. One shampoo coming right up, your majesty.”

 

“You have to carry me to bed too,” Arthur said, amused.

 

“Anything else?” Alfred asked.  
  


“Mmm… put on my pjs for me… Cuddle with me,” Arthur listed off. He paused to think of more. “Bring me breakfast in bed… Take care of Charlie if she needs anything.”

 

Alfred kissed the top of Arthur’s head, playing along with laugh. “Anything for you.”

 

 


End file.
